oliverscreepypastasstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
John Doe and Jane Doe
PLEASE READ: I did NOT create this theory or story first. I just decided to make a creepypasta out of these two accounts. Also, before you go to the comments and say, "John Doe and Jane Doe are test accounts, idiot.", or "This is all fake, these were test accounts.", seriously, i'm warning you, don't do it. I KNOW JOHN DOE AND JANE DOE ARE TEST ACCOUNTS, and yes, this story is fake. I may be a kid but I'm not a stupid one. Now, just please enjoy the story and don't be a jerk about it. About them John Doe and Jane Doe were "test accounts" on a site named "ROBLOX". They were both tested so that they could play the game and see if the game worked. This helped a lot until an announcement by a roblox moderator warned everyone that John Doe was hacked by someone and will go on an all day attack on roblox, hacking everyone who played on March 18th. The story below is in the point of view of a roblox player who's played roblox since 2007. The story I've played roblox for a LONG time, a really long time. I loved the game but then I found it getting a bit old in 2015 and I got a it tired of it and suddenly, finally moved on. When suddenly, in 2017, I went back to roblox just to remember it and see the games I've played. I for some reason went to the forum. What I saw, I regret ignoring. Somebody, I don't remember his/hers username, but they said something about a hacker attacking roblox on March 18th. I thought it was just a stupid hoax or something to just scare people. March 18th was going to happen tomarrow, so I decided to play to see if it's legit or not. I just waited for it to happen. When it did, I regretted it immediately. I went on the front page where the popular games are, but suddenly, I was taken to a game which was literally just a baseplate. I don't know how I even fucking got there, but I just ended up there the first thing I clicked on the front page. I was a bit confused, I thought it was some glitch at first, but when the game started it happened... John Doe joined the game. That moment just got me frozen. I cannot move a muscle. He just stood there in the game. I suddenly had an urge to type something. I typed, "What are you?", and he didn't respond that time. I typed again saying, "Why are you doing this?". That time he actually said something, I think it said, "Don't talk to me...". I was then freaking out. I tried getting a screenshot to send it to the roblox community but suddenly the screenshot option wouldn't work. He then said again, "You can't do that.". I then said, "What are you gonna do to me?". He then said, "Come to me...", but then I had enough and clicked the X at the top right of the screen. It wouldn't get me out of the page, I tried every possible way to get out even task manager! Nothing would work. Suddenly he said at complete random, "You can't leave, I want to talk.". I started to freak out even more, possibly ever in my life. Just suddenly, Jane Doe joined the game. I said, "Who's that?". John Doe then said, "That's my sister, now are you gonna come up to me or not?". I said, "Of course not! You're crazy!". Jane Doe talked this time saying, "Fine, we'll make you come over rather you like it or not!". I had my hands off of my keyboard for some strange reason and my character was walking all on its own over to them. I was getting ready for whatever was going to happen. When my character reached them, it was just silence for 10 seconds when suddenly flashing images showed up. I covered my eyes but I could make out whatever some of the photos were, showing real life photos of dead people who committed suicide. I was feeling my heart skip a beat. When suddenly a loud scream happened and my computer shut down. I tried turning it back on but it wouldn't. After that, I didn't want to go to my computer until the next day... The next day I went to my computer which was for some reason turned on. It was still on roblox but my avatar had all it's items removed. I then looked exactly like John Doe! I couldn't even change the color of my avatar! Suddenly I got a message from John Doe, and what it said just shocked me... hat it said was, "I know who you are and where you live, we will meet each other in real life at one point, but right now just enjoy your life, while you still can...". I will never play roblox or go near it again...